Reed Adamson
Reed Adamson was a Surgical Resident working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. She previously worked at the Mercy West Medical Center until it merged with Seattle Grace Hospital. She was murdered by grieving widower, Gary Clark because she refused to help him locate Derek Shepherd, stating she had a dying patient she needed to attend to. History Little is known about Reed's life outside the hospital. It is said that she and April Kepner were roommates and close friends, even though they are complete opposites. She was also friends with both Jackson Avery and Charles Percy. Other than that, her life will forever remain a mystery, due to the fact that it was tragically cut short. Shooting at the Hospital She was the first person killed by Gary Clark during his shooting spree in Sanctuary. He was looking for Derek's office and she wouldn't help him, informing him that he was in a staff-only area, so he shot her in the forehead. Her remains were discovered by April Kepner, who slipped in her blood as she passed. Personality Reed was abrasive to those she didn't like or didn't know well, particularly the competing residents from Seattle Grace Hospital upon the merger. Relationships Friendships Charles Percy Charles Percy was shown to have a large crush on her. She, in return, was the only person to call him Charlie. April Kepner She and April Kepner were friends and roommates. Romantic Life Alex Karev Upon arriving at Seattle Grace, she had an interest in Alex Karev, stating there was something special about him during a conversation with Jackson Avery. She flirted with him for a while and comforted him during his divorce with Izzie Stevens, but he showed no real interest in her. Mark Sloan She supposedly moved on and had a one night stand with Mark Sloan after a party at Derek Shepherd's home while he was seeing Teddy Altman, but Mark and Teddy weren't official at the time. Career She worked as an intern and as a resident at the Mercy West Medical Center until the merger with the Seattle Grace Hospital, where she was supposed to finish her residency. Notes and Trivia *She once stated that April Kepner was a better doctor than she was while defending her to Cristina Yang. *She was the main love interest of Charles Percy, but she didn't show any intimate feeling towards him. *She once jokingly offered Alex Karev sex in exchange for a surgery. *When her and April were roommates, they created a chore wheel together. *She was the only doctor to refer to Charles Percy as "Charlie". *When talking to Alex Karev, she often referred to Izzie Stevens as "Cancer wife". *Reed used the same cubby as George O'Malley, much to the dismay of Izzie Stevens. *She was known to be snotty, but had a softer side that only Alex Karev and April Kepner really ever got to see. *Reed sometimes did yoga to relax after long surgeries. *Teddy Altman once mentioned to Arizona Robbins there was a possibility Reed was bisexual when she seemed to consider a threesome with her at Mark Sloan's request. Gallery Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Webisode Characters